germanian_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DimiTalen
Excuses Ik zou je graag mijn excuses aan willen bieden, Dimitri, voor het feit dat ik je zowel hier als op wikistad heb geblokkeerd. Ik heb je, zoals je allicht gezien hebt, hier dan ook gedeblokkeerd. Op wikistad ben je allang weer gedeblokkeerd door Olivier Bommel. Mijn moderatorrechten hebben ze me er ontnomen en in plaats van jouw hebben ze mij er voor twee weken geblokkeerd. Dus dat zit nou wel snor. Ik heb mijn best gedaan Aesopos en Artur ervan te overtuigen dat ik mijn virtuele leven gebeterd heb. Als teken van goede wil heb ik niet alleen jou, maar ook mijn nemesis Pierlot gedeblokkeerd. Ik hoop dat jij samen met de andere aministratoren zult beslissen dat ik weer terug mag keren op wikination en mag deelnemen aan de verkiezingen en erin mag stemmen. Eén ding kan ik je alvast meteen beloven: ik zal Pierlot voortaan met rust laten, wanneer ik eenmaal terug ben op Lovia. En natuurlijk, het meest belangrijk van alles: ik zal het democratische systeem handhaven en me eraan houden. Hartelijke groet, Dr. Magnus 16:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ik ben tevreden dat je intenties beter zijn/lijken: da's alvast een goed begin. Anderzijds moet je begrijpen dat we weten dat je recidivistisch bent (zoals men dat in de criminologie noemt): je hervalt snel in je vroegere gedrag. Je hebt dan ook een verleden van massale sokpopperij, blijkt. Nu ja, het verleden is het verleden hé. Wat me meer op de lever ligt dan je verleden, is je gedrag hier op Germanian, waarmee je Wikination probeert te beïnvloeden. Ik zal de kwestie bespreken met mijn twee collega's. Hou je ondertussen wat gedeist, wil je? 08:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Het is inderdaad zo dat ik regelmatig "in mijn oude gedrag ben teruggevallen". Je moet echter niet de rol van Pierlot in het geheel onderschatten. Waar twee vechten, hebben er twee schuld, en zo is het altijd geweest. Ik ben dan ook van plan hem op wikination te mijden om zo conflicten te voorkomen. En ik zal niet meer verder ingaan op "gedane zaken". Wat betreft mijn gedrag hier op Germanian Empire Wiki: dat komt voornamelijk voort uit het feit dat ik enorm geirriteerd was toen ik hier kwam. Ik was boos, op alles en iedereen. En raakte vastbesloten om de LCP tot een grote te maken. Ook wilde ik laten zien dat ik, ook al was ik dan tijdelijk "verbannen" (ben dat tot nader orde nog steeds), ik toch nog altijd invloed uit kon oefenen op de politiek in Lovia. Ik wilde (en wil nog steeds) van de LCP een grote en belangrijke politieke partij maken in Lovia. Eén van de "grote jongens" in de politiek. Niet een klein, onbelangrijk communistisch partijtje. Ik hoop dat je daarvoor begrip kunt opbrengen. Aangezien ik op Lovia geen medenstanders kon werven (ik ben immers nog altijd geblokkeerd) ben ik elders leden gaan werven voor de LCP. En met succes. Met name Scanderson is me erg van dienst. Ik heb hem op het hart gedrukt, meermaals, om toch vooral democratisch bezig te blijven. En daaraan houdt hij zich prima. Hij heeft zich nog niet misdragen en ik verwacht ook niet dat hij dat nog gaat doen. Een blaadje als "the Messenger" is bijvoorbeeld een geheel eigen initiatief van hem, wat ik alleen maar aan kan moedigen als verbannen partijleider (al is hij nu officieel mijn plaatsvervanger op Lovia als LCP-leider). Dus inderdaad, ik probeer Lovia vanuit hier te beïnvloeden, maar ik heb dan ook niet veel keus, wanneer ik op Lovia niet meer bij kan dragen. Of wel soms? Ik ben gewoonweg niet het persoon om me ergens zonder strijd bij neer te leggen. Maar ik zal wél de regels van de democratie naleven en de wetten van grondwet in mijn achterhoofd houden. Ik zal me vooralsnog gedeist houden, maar ik wil wel graag zeer binnenkort een reactie van jouw en de andere wikination moderatoren horen. Ik zou immers graag mijn blokkade opgeheven willen zien, omdat ik die in mijn optiek niet heb verdient. En omdat die blokkade alleen een averechts effect heeft. Ik zal Scanderson tevens zo dadelijk een berichtje sturen niet meer op berichten van Pierlot in te gaan om conflicten en kinderachtige reacties van beide kanten te voorkomen. En ik zal hem nogmaals op het hart drukken dat we, zoals we beiden al eerder hebben beslist, onze communistische partij en Lovia beiden het meest dienen als we democratisch blijven handelen. Hartelijke groet, Dr. Magnus 11:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Mag ik nog rekenen op een antwoord, een reactie op mijn uitgebreide epistel, of heb je het nog altijd te druk met de examens? Dr. Magnus 14:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Ik zou maar niet gaan aandringen als ik jou was :P --Bucurestean 14:31, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Inow no longer oppose Pierius unblock 15:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Bedankt Pierlot. Je kunt hier ook gewoon Nederlands praten hoor! :D Dr. Magnus 15:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Er zijn twee dagen verstreken, Dimitri, sinds mijn nogal lange en duidelijke antwoordt van de dertiende. En nog steeds geen reactie. Zijn dit de examens of hoe zit dat? :) Dr. Magnus 20:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Je teksten zijn me te lang om uit te spitten. Ik had je gezegd mij te mailen als er iets belangrijks was. Ik heb geen zin om je hele apologetica te onderzoeken om daarin aan te treffen dat je niets dan goede bedoelingen hebt. Als dat zo is, mail me dan, en kort. 06:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Waarom zou ik je mailen, Dimitri? We kunnen immers ook hier op overlegpagina's deze zaak uitspreken en een knoop doorhakken. Ik heb niets te verbergen en iedereen mag wat mij betreft deze conversatie volgen. Het nut van het versturen van een e-mail zie ik dus niet in. Ik heb gehoord dat Yuri mij graag gedeblokkeerd zou zien en dat ik hem heb weten te overtuigen van mijn goede bedoelingen. Ik heb alles wat ik wilde zeggen in vorige berichten al gezegd. Gegroet, Dr. Magnus 16:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Mail me gewoon, Pierius. 18:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Ik wil je heus wel mailen. Maar hoe? Waar is de knop "mail deze gebruiker" (ik kan die niet vinden). Geef me ajb een linkje. Dr. Magnus 19:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Zo zou het moeten lukken: klik hier. 19:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Als het goed is heb je mijn mail nu ontvangen? Dr. Magnus 19:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::En jij de mijne, baron. 20:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nee, nog niet. En ik heb een snelle connectie. Mail me anders direct naar "the.red.baron@live.nl" dezelfde mail Dr. Magnus 20:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Heb ik gedaan. Hij komt straks wel aan. 20:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC)